I Spy Deceit
by Fall in Snow
Summary: Hero AU focused with the British Isle Brothers. England will take a chapter or two to show up. Oh, and there are some OC's too. New Name...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia. I am borrowing (with****Fyrearth's****permission Evelyn Summers from**_**Lady Liberty).**_**The good news is I'm using her in a new way so you don't have to read her story, but you can and it would mean a lot to her!**

**Thank you Prussia for the title, it has nothing to do with the story.**

**Thanks****Fyrearthfor Evelyn and for beta-ing my stuff.**

**My Beta re beta-ed the chapter**

**Patrick's POV**

I stared in horror at my older sibling's pale body. His brilliant white wings were now broken feathers scattered everywhere. Shamus and Angus had cleaned him up, but it was up to him to survive. I felt Bran move beside me.

"It's not your fault, Patrick." Bran whispered beside me. "Arthur wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this."

"But it's my fault." I insisted my eyes misting over. "If I hadn't found where they were…" he cut me off.

"Then thousands of innocents would have died." Bran grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into his green eyes. He looks just like Arthur when he looks at me like that. "Go outside and get some air. I don't want to see you in here until tomorrow." He shoved me from the room.

Bran would end up curled up beside his younger twin in the bed while my other older brothers and myself slept on the floor. It took three days for Arthur to wake up and for the damage to be assessed.

Arthur would recover but he would never see again.

~ Change of time~

I slammed the door to my locker as an obnoxious bell rang echoing down the halls. My siblings had shipped me off to America for my high school years—something about being depressed and needing a change in scenery. I sighed to myself moving towards my first class.

I was living with Arthur's old side kick partner. To everyone, she was Amelia; to London and a good majority of Europe, she was Davy Jones. She had gotten her name from a drunkard after he talked about a super hero taking out a mob with water and a giant octopus. I really don't know much about what happened, but for the longest time the newspapers had thought she was a man.

I sat in my first class fiddling with my pencil. As you may have noticed, super powers run in my family along with insanity. Hmm, maybe my brothers were right. I am talking to myself right now.

"Heya." One of the non-annoying American girls greeted me. I let my lips quirk into a smile before letting it fall.

My first class of the day was my technology class. I used to love computers and everything that went with them, but after almost getting Arthur killed, I hadn't touched a computer since. Luckily, I had acquired a typewriter for my assignments that had to be typed and Amelia was rather kind in typing stuff for me that had to be submitted online.

The American was grumbling, smashing two metal gears together in an attempt to make them fit. I think it was something to do with moving parts, but I really hadn't had an interest in my instructor's explanation.

There was a sudden shrieking sound and the American girl was wide eyed and staring at the metal pieces in her hands. She had sheared the bumps in the grease clean off. There was no way…a super power? People were moving, whispering about the sound though they hadn't connected it with the girl yet.

I grabbed the text book of the guy next to me and bashed him over the head with it. The shock of it all was enough to knock the girl from her stupor and she dropped the gears into her bag.

Unfortunately, I had taken my eyes off of the jock I had just hit and his fist connected with my face. The teacher pulled us apart and I was sent to the principal's office. Amelia was not going to be happy with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2 since chapter one was so short.**

**Arthur's POV**

Sleep gradually left me as I became aware of my surroundings or at least started to realize I was awake. There was warmth beside me and I happily curled into it hoping my groggy mind would let me go back to sleep again. Let me go back to my dreams where I could see again.

My personal heater gave a slight groan as my hip made a home in the area of his stomach. It moved an arm making its way around me and pulling me mostly on top of himself. He gave a content grunt and I settled myself on his chest. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. I could smell the sweat of his body from last night's fun. I let the smell fill my lungs and comfort surrounded me. His smell, his heat, his heartbeat—I felt myself relax at the feeling of safety that surrounded me.

I let a sigh leave my lips as I rubbed my nose into his ribs. The lethargic feeling being too great, that is until the phone rang. I groaned in aggravation before rolling off my bed mate to the phone which would be placed on my night stand. I let my fingers feel along the night stand. It may be a house phone but it had been made for me. It vibrated allowing me to feel where it was and increase my speed at finding it with just my hearing alone.

I felt the smooth plastic and pulled it from its cradle. I had been told the phone was a cream color but knowing my siblings it was a horrid color with an even worse pattern. I had never gotten around to asking my bed mate what color the phone actually was.

" 'ullo?" My voice was gruff from sleep and disuse. I wasn't sure what time it was exactly but it better be family or someone dying for them to be calling me.

"Arthur," My baby brother's voice came through the speaker.

"Patrick!" I exclaimed sitting up in bed and disturbing my personal heater. "Oh, love, it's so good of you to call. How's America and your school? Is Amelia feeding you more than junk food? Oh my little poppet I miss you." I knew I was gushing at him, but I _did_ miss him. It was much quieter without him here, but he had blamed himself for my injuries and was falling deeper and deeper into depression. We, my brothers and myself, had thought it would be best to put him in a new environment. Amelia had offered and we had taken her up on the offer.

"Schools good, Amelia made Sloppy Joes for dinner. I know you're making a face. It's 'cus we had a girl over last night." He gave a pause. "An American girl and Amelia wanted to make an American food or something like that. Anyway the point I'm getting to is the girl is a super." I made a non-committal humming noise as I felt my personal heater press up against my back. He pressed his head over my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"I was hoping Alfred was still living with you." Patrick finished off with that round about tone he used when he wanted something or had done something wrong.

"Alfred is technically still living with me until the end of the semester then he goes back to which ever college he came from. But I'm fairly certain the git's in Germany or that's where he was last time I spoke with him."

"Oh," Patrick sounded a little put out.

"I can have Luddy find him if you really need him." Gilbert spoke up form over my shoulder, eavesdropping on my phone call.

"Gilbert?" Patrick's voice questioned. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Patrick's voice increased in pitch a bit. "I forgot about the time zones!"

"S'kay your boney ass brother had already woke me up with his cold dead hands and toes." I snorted at him but kept myself from letting out a perverted comment.

"Are you still not eating Arthur?" Patrick's voice had taken on that guilt laden tone.

"It was a joke kid." Gilbert recovered before I could get a word in. "He's got a nice plump round tooshie that I love." I smacked Gilbert and heard Patrick let out a sigh on the other side.

"I guess," I cut Patrick off.

"Paddy," I used his nickname. "Lad, I'm fine and only getting better. You need to stop beating yourself up. It was The Plagues' fault and our siblings handled him; he'll never hurt anyone again."

"Well he could one day when some poor soul is walking through the woods and trips over his tibia after years of erosion have worn away the soil." Gilbert chirped in. I could hear the sound of Patrick laughing through his tears or at least sniffles.

"See then all better." I smiled tilting my head towards Gilbert who kissed behind my ear. "Now then why do you need Alfred? There are other supers in America, if Amelia wants to stay hidden, I can give you someone else's contact information."

"Well you see this girl sheared stainless steel with her own hands. She said she's been having problems with her strength and I thought Alfred could help." I hummed again where I knew Patrick could hear me and know I was thinking.

"Why don't you give it a shot small fry?" Gilbert spoke from over my shoulder. "I mean all your siblings are supers so you know your way around the territory and Amelia can give you a hand if things get out of control." Gilbert's warm hand found its way to my hip before he started making circles with his thumb on it. It was an old code between us before we started sleeping together. He wanted me to trust him.

"But I…" Patrick hesitated.

"I agree with Gilbert." I leaned back into him, a silent message for him to take the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for ready this far!**

**Once again I do not own Hetalia, and I do have permission to use Evelyn Summers.**

**Thank you to my awesome Beta, Fyrearth even if I majorly slack at reading her stuff.**

**I apologize for the mismatched length in chapters, they won't get any better.**

**Patrick's POV**

I hung up the safe phone, or the un-tapable phone, and slid down with my back against the wall. I understood what Gilbert was trying to make me do but felt slightly betrayed by Arthur for letting him back me into a corner like that.

Gilbert did have a point though: growing up in a family of supers, I knew a thing or two on how to defend myself as well as how to help with out of control powers. Mind you, this was much easier if the out of control person could be subdued.

I buried my head into my knees trying to think of better times.

_I watched my brother dance around the kitchen. Slim hips swaying, arms dancing as he microwaved his lunch, the catchy, twangy American song playing from the radio. His emerald orbs were shut as he continued his hypnotizing movements. When I had once asked Arthur why he put more effort into yoga and dancing than weight lifting and wrestling like our oldest brothers he had explained his small frame and how muscle wouldn't help him so he had to rely on his speed and agility to get the job done._

_The radio changes to some type of pop-rock-punk thing and Arthur's dance style changed with it. He paused in his movements, his emerald eyes opening and fixing on me. He smiled at me before pulling me by my hand and onto the kitchen floor with him. Making me air guitar with him._

_I smiled laughing to myself. Arthur does an amazing job of distracting me from the fact that, unlike my other siblings, I don't have a super power of any kind._

_The villains he had been following had led us to America with a smuggling ring. Amelia had had to split up with him, and while I was here to see America, the main reason was to be an alibi should Arthur need one._

A hand on my head brought me out of memory lane. Amelia looked down at me. Her eyes were a reflection of the ocean—a green blue swirl and just as temperamental as the sea herself. Despite the gender confusion, Davy Jones had been a good alias for her.

"What's up?" She questioned me softly. Amelia and I had a weird ass relationship, but I just thought of her a sister most of the time. I need someone feminine in my life, or at least that's what Shamus told me before leaving me at security for my plane.

"Are you homesick?" I didn't realize how long I had spaced out on her. I sighed. Ever since I caused Arthur's injuries I didn't really want to talk to people.

"I do miss my brothers." I didn't let my eyes leave hers. Her blonde bangs framed her face nicely as she leaned over me. She cocked her head slightly to the left. Letting her bottom lip stick out a bit and I knew this was her I'm-actually-putting-a-lot-of-thought-into-what-I-say-next pose.

"I can pull Bran's arm to come visit." I blinked at her. "He's finishing up a case and should be able to swing some down time with the firm." It was an unspoken rule that I shouldn't see Arthur while I was here. Somehow my brilliant older siblings thought it was what was best for me. I never did quite understand their logic. They had all grown up fairly close in age to one another. I hadn't.

"Or is this about that pretty little bird you brought home." She gave me a cheeky grin and poked at my check. At one time, I would have let her rile me, but I just didn't care to anymore. I sighed leaning away from her poking. "Patrick," her voice was concerned and I knew that if I looked at her I would spill my guts to her.

"I talked to Arthur today." I said. She squatted in front of me.

"How is he?" she asked her voice gentle and soothing.

"I woke him and Gilbert up." I let my eyes turn to her knees in front of me. Suddenly I was swooped into a hug.

"Awww, you have the little brother sense." She proceeded to try and squeeze the life out of me. At one time I would have wiggled out of her grasp, but she was warm and I needed that warmth. I found myself burying my face into the area above her breast grabbing her shirt over her stomach with my fists and crying.

Amelia fell back to the ground lightly holding me tightly and patting my hair.

"What if he's in trouble or needs help?" I managed to choke out through my tears.

"From the sounds of it, he'll make Gilbert do it. Prussia always has been wrapped around his little finger." She joked with me helping me to chuckle a little.

"But," I began again, "so many things could go wrong."

"And that's why he agreed to host Alfred. Alfred gets room and board in exchange for helping around the house with the things Arthur can't do. From what Arthur's said, the lad's made it his personal goal to be Arthur's personal hero." There was a snicker to her voice as she said this. Alfred knew Arthur and our family knew quite a bit about supers he just didn't know the whole family, minus me, were supers. He had guessed there was a super in the family, but the kid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I bet Arthur's having a field day with him." Amelia laughed as I pulled my face off of her ample bosom, at least that's what Arthur would say.

"Oh he's been driving him up the wall. Arthur's been scheming ways to get rid of the poor kid while remaining off of the suspect list." I laughed and stayed in her loose embrace relishing in the physical contact. My siblings were rather touchy feely whether it was a good or a bad touch (i.e. punch in the face) was debatable.

"So about the bonnie lass you brought home," Amelia began again as the phone rang.

"Hello, City Morgue you kill'm we chill'm. Will this be a pick up or delivery?" Amelia chirped into the phone. I shook my head. Sometimes I felt I was the adult when it came down to Amelia. She paused listening to the other end. "Yeah, he's fine. I little teary, but okay." Wait, she was talking about me! I turned to her my pale eyes wide in horror. "Well I was thinking of twisting Bran's arm into coming." She went silent nodding her head like the person on the other end could see. "That sounds like fun, a little competition would be good for him. Should I tell him or would you like to?" She nodded her head again. "M'kay here he is." She handed me the phone. "I'm going to go make dinner." And she was gone.

"Hullo," I said as I put the receiver to my ear.

"Patrick, are you alright?" Arthur's warm voice flowed through the receiver. I smiled. Arthur always knew, always. Shamus had stopped taking me on his 'missions' because Arthur always knew what happened on the ones I went on. He had some kind of underground network, six sense, or something.

"Alright." Just great my nose has the stuffy quality to it.

"If you say so," he trailed off. "I made Gilbert go to make me breakfast." I smiled remembering seeing Prussia in the kitchen trying to figure out how to make pancakes when all we had was mix. Villains never really took time to go shopping thus we didn't have time to shop much.

"Paddy, if you don't want to teach the girl you don't have too." Arthur's voice was warm and comforting in my ear. I cradled the plastic receiver. "I think he is right and I do think it will be good for you." I grumbled slightly hunching into myself.

"Of course she may be just the kick you need for your own powers to reveal themselves, hmm." There was a playful lift to his voice. "Is she pretty?" Sometimes it was rather easy to see how Arthur and Amelia had been partners.

"Uhhhh," I fumbled.

"Describe her to me, Oh Angus will love to hear about your little crush, of course Bran will have to meet her and bring back a picture for the others." I could feel the heat radiating from my face as Arthur continued laughing all the while.

"It's nothing like that! She's was just the annoying American that said hi to me every day." I was babbling; this was bad. "She not even that pretty—brown hair, blue eyes, kind of short, and she has a really annoyingly bright smile."

"She sounds like someone I know." Arthur's voice deadpanned.

"Yeah, Amelia mentioned your American helper's goal to be your hero."

"More like an annoyingly always there idiot. You really need to work on your descriptions. Try being more romantic; you'll never get the girl to fall for you with the way you talk. What's her name even?"

"Evelyn, Evelyn Summers."

**Chapters will more than likely slow way down after this. I only have a few more pre written and a basic outline for what will happen. I am working on a new chapter for **_**England's Private Moments **_**so never fear!**

**Reviews are loved! And encourage me to write more!**

**Oh, don't foeget to look for ****Fyrearth's**_** Lady Liberty**_** (not the other one, there's two with that name) Patrick's a little off in description.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Fyearth for Evelyn and being my beta. Also I don't own hetalia and the house cat line came from 'How I Met Your Mother.' Barney says it! Oh if you haven't seen the Avengers go see it! It worth the overpriced ticket at the theatres trust me!**

**Reviews are loved...**

**Patrick's POV**

Since it was my first offense, and I was having such a hard time adjusting to being in the states, I got off with two weeks of detention. I think Amelia may have intervened a little more than just a concerned guardian. I hope the principle doesn't have a crush on her now.

I sat in my technology class again. This time isolated to a corner with a box of Kinex. Its safe to say I was being punished and forced to stay in the corner.I was supposed to build bridges with them then analyze the bridges.

"Uhh, umm, Patrick?" I looked up at the girl. "Thank you again for yesterday."

"Uhhh, it's not a problem." She gave me a wide smile and I realized I had lied to my brother. Her eyes were hazel, not blue, and her hair was kind of blondish…. Hmmm maybe I should start paying more attention to my surroundings. She had started walking away from me to go back to her seat when I reached out to grab her hands.

She turned and looked at me, and I felt my cheeks light up. I quickly let go of her wrist and turned away.

"Are you busy later?" I mumbled out. Evelyn's face burned red.

"Oooohhhh, carrot tops got a crush," one of the idiot rejects in the class crowed. Thankfully my teacher walked into the room.

"Get to your seat and start your modules; you should be finishing up today." He went to break up a group of freshman who were being idiots.

I turned to glance at the binder already spread out in front of me. The instruction manual was already

open to the bridge I was supposed to make. My hands began to move as my mind blanked out.

_~Patrick in LaLa Land~_

_My sibling closest to my age (he was declared the younger twin) was sprawled out on the couch in a manner that made him look like a piece of the furniture or a loser-ish bum. I really couldn't tell at the moment._

"_Put a bell around my neck and rub my belly, I'm nothing more than a tame house cat now." He listlessly looked at me. "I once was a proud lion king of my domain but now…" he trailed off looking down. I looked around me in that chair I was sitting in attempting to find some reason to escape Arthur._

_The sound of the door opening and closing vaguely sounded in my head before there were footsteps—hopefully my saving grace._

"_Meow," his brother went on pathetically. Amelia stood in the entrance way hands on her hips._

"_Why is your sibling acting like a cat?"_

"_I don't know he's your partner, he's been whining about belly rubs and bells."_

"_I don't have a bell but I have a leather collar. I wonder if I put him on a leash if he'll follow?" Amelia trailed off walking past me and into the kitchen. There was the sound of her getting into stuff as Arthur remained a bump on a log._

_She came back black shiny leather collar in one hand and a squirt bottle in the other._

"_Come on, pretty kitty needs a collar." Amelia smirked at Arthur. Arthur curled into himself on the couch and hissed at her._

"_Bad kitty," Amelia squirted him in the face with the water bottle. He sputtered, arms waving while somehow wiping his face. He finished his cartoonish performance with a glare in Amelia's direction._

"_Now then what's wrong? Your scaring poor little darling Patrick," Amelia winked at me and I turned scarlet in return. She was always doing stuff like that to me or squishing me into her breast…._

"_It's… the news announcement. They're going to try the supers that don't reveal themselves to Scotland Yard. They want us to be at their beck and call!" Arthur looked at her his eyes a whirl pool of emotions._

"_You're bitching about that?" Amelia moved snapping the collar around Arthur's neck. "That's for being an idiot." She clipped a leash to the collar. "Get your gear I'm going to show you how much of an idiot your being." She tugged on the leash forcing Arthur off the couch. _

_~Back on Earth~_

The bell rang signalling the end of class. In front of me was a life size model of a 17'' laptop made of Kinex. My teacher gave me an odd look. Before he could comment, I pulled the 'lid' of the lab top open. Showing the hinges I had built while in la-la-land. He shut his mouth, shook his head and walked away.

A hand caught my wrist as I walked out of the class room door. I turned ready to smash a freshman's face in only to meet hazel eyes.

"I'm free anytime." Evelyn flashed me a smile. I cocked my head at her in confusion. "You asked when I was free, any time." She flashed another overly bright smile at me.

"Meet me after school at the track fields," She nodded at me before disappearing into the hallway of teenage zombies.

**Things should start to pick up soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mostly because I hate short chapters when I'm reading something I'm attempting to compromise with two chapters! Anyway so I realise my read my story thing is really lame and I know that there's at least 13-20 of you guys actually reading so ideas on how to make that better would be marvellous.**

**As always thanks to my Beta Fyearth I might get around to your chapter sometime this month…**

**Patrick's POV**

I sat on the bleachers watching, waiting for Evelyn to notice me. She gave a little wave of her hand and made her way towards me. I frowned. This might be harder than I thought it was going to be. She proceeded to jog my way but not without almost tripping first. Why me? I looked to the blue sky for answers.

"Hey," the girl chirped at me.

"I'm going to help you, but I need some information first." I started without hesitation. I had always sucked at hello's and goodbye's; Shamus had constantly made fun of me for being overly shy. Evelyn blinked at me. "With your powers," I blinked at her. She smiled in an almost painful way.

"What powers, what are you talking about?" She laughed nervously a hand on the back of her head.

"You suck at lying." I gave her one of Arthur's infamous blank faces. She looked nervously at the ground. "Listen, you're not the first super I've met." I made sure to meet her eye. So she wouldn't think I'm lying. She nervously sat down beside me.

"With the supers I've known, I thought it would be a good idea to help you master your powers." Her eyes had already glazed over and she wasn't listening. I tried to imitate one of Arthur's glares.

"You could teach me to be a super hero?" Her eyes had lit up and taken on the look you used to see on the Power Puff Girls and were freaked out by but to enthralled to look away. I felt my jaw drop slightly and my brain short circuit. Maybe all Americans were like this, maybe the stereotypes were right. Why was I doing this again?

Oh, yeah, the bet with Gilbert. Gilbert had bet I couldn't have her in control of her powers by the end of the summer. I honestly don't even remember what I'm getting out of this. Bragging rights aren't worth it. The American's mouth was still moving but I didn't hear anything but the rushing in my own ears.

"You're like Phil!" she suddenly exclaimed while pointing at me.

"I don't call myself a doctor," was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"No Phil from the Disney movie, ya know the trainer of heroes!" she exclaimed stars literally in her eyes. I blinked at her, and she jumped up striking one of those overdone chick hero poses.

"I wish Zeus would strike me with lightning." I mumbled looking to the blue sky.

"So what's my hero name going to be?" She gave me that too bright smile.

"Shine Monster, Glee Girl, Pippy Long Smile," I sarcastically rolled my eyes as the names came off my tongue.

"Those are silly," she smiled at me missing the sarcasm all together.

"Before you even think of hero names you need to learn to control your powers." I mimicked Arthur's tough love voice. It seemed to work as she blushed and looked at the ground.

"I like Lady Liberty." I made a noise of aggravation smacking my head into my hand.

**Reviews are loved even though I can creepy tract the story and see peeps actually read it…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alfred P.O.V.**

The cool moist air filled my lungs as I bounded up the walkway for the house. I was happy to be going back to Artie. I know he acts like he doesn't care, but I'm totally his hero! He'd kill himself with the stuff he calls food. What would he do with himself once I go back to good ol' America? Maybe I can convince him to come home with me. He could totally be my Alfred and I'll be Bruce Wayne; it'll be awesome because of his Britishness!

I leaped over the stairs up to the house in a single bound, kicking the door open dramatically. There was a cracking of the wood near the lock giving out, but I was on a roll so hopefully Artie wouldn't notice.

"Artie!" I called into the house. "Artie, Artie mo Marty," I began singing at the top of my lungs waiting for him to appear and scold me. I kicked off my shoes pushing them against the wall. Artie would be pissed if he tripped over them. "Banana nana fo, Far…"

"Finish that and I will end you." Artie's voice came chillingly from the entryway behind me.

"Artie!" I spun around to great him smile on my face even if he couldn't see it. Artie stood in the door way. His mouth was in a firm line. I could see he was gritting his teeth from the clench in his jaw. His sightless vivid eyes glared at me. Actually a little over my shoulder, but who was really paying attention? I don't know what I would do if Artie actually caught me dead on with one of his glares. Maybe crawl in a corner and cry.

Artie's arm was bent in one of the old fashion I'm-walking-a-granny-across-the-street ways. In the bend of his elbow was a little hand. The hand belonged to a wide eyed little girl. Her black hair was in two braided pig tails falling down her back. Her chocolate covered chubby checks that hopefully normally held a smile.

"Hi there," I smiled at her and squatted down to her level. Her pretty brown eyes looked at me with a quiver of fear. She looked to Artie looking for a queue of some sort. Artie's face had lost his scowl but remained rather impassive.

"Hi," she whispered back to me. Her front teeth were missing. She shyly waved a hand at me before hiding behind Artie and peeking at me from behind his side.

"Are you Artie's little helper for the day?" I questioned keeping my award winning smile on my face and staying at her level.

"Since you're enjoying yourself so much you may keep an eye on June until her mother can come pick her up. I have some phone calls to make." He turned sliding Junes hand from his pant leg to his hand. "June, be a good girl for Alfred and when your mothers done with her work she'll come get you." He let her hand go lightly and moved towards the living room and the stairwell. I watched Artie gracefully glide out of the room.

"Mr. Alfred," June quietly spoke behind me. I turned around to look at her losing my smile at the upset look on her face. "Is mummy really going to come and get me?" Her eyes were tearful.

"Of course, honey." I smiled widely at her. "Doesn't your mummy normally come get you after her work gets out?" I held my hand out to her gently.

"But it's Friday and I normally go to school on Friday." She continued tearfully. I paused for a moment looking at the calendar hanging in the entry way. Francis had put it there so I would know what day of the week it was and the date too. I froze slightly looking at the calendar glaringly telling me it was a Friday. Kids go to school on Fridays. I shook it off, I'd ask Artie about it when he came back down stairs.

"I bet there's a good reason for it, honey. Are you hungry?" she nodded her head at me taking my hand and wiping her tearful eyes with the other hand.

I cut and cleaned some celery and carrots I found in the fridge. June swung her legs back and forth on the counter watching me intently.

"Do you like peanut butter?" I questioned smiling at her.

"Yes! Are you going to fill the hole in the slides with it?" I gave her a funny look.

"The green stuff looks like a slide and mummy use the peanut butter to block the slide so none of the fairies use it and I can eat it without hurting the fairies."

"Yup gotta protect those fairies." I smiled at her as I pulled out the peanut butter.

"Are you Mr. Kirkland's big brother?" I hand her a plate with the cut carrots and celery.

"Heaven's no." A voice sounded from the entry to the kitchen. I spun around to look at Arthur. For being a blind guy he was freakishly quiet.

"Awww but Artie I can be your big brother!" I throw my hands out wide to the side in a motion for a hug.

"No thank you I already have three older siblings and a younger one; the positions are full." He gave me his rather cocky smile before moving towards the stove. He waved his hands around over where his tea pot normally sat his face gradually became a bigger frown.

"Ah sorry Artie. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get your tea on. I moved your tea pot." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine but…" his phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket hurrying out of the room. "Kirkland," he then wandered out of my hearing range.

"I don't like him." June mumbled looking at her little shoes.

"How come?" I looked at her. Yeah, Artie was a little gruff around the edges, but generally kids loved him. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Well your mom must trust him to let you stay with him."

"He's suppose to be watching me since my dad has been making threats against my mummy." There was something weird how she said it. A frantic knocking sounded at the door.

"I have the door." Arthur's voice came through the air. I heard the front door open and then really wished I had super hearing like Superman. That would be awesome.

"June, your mother's here." Arthur called out.

"Mummy!" June jumped off the counter and ran around the corner.

"June, Oh honey," I came around the corner to see a woman holding June as closely as possible to her body. "Were you good for Mr. Kirkland?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So still reviews but oh well. I really only write this story because my beta enjoys it and a but the poor girl through enough hell. Anyway once again check out lady Liberty (104 reviews so it must be worth checking out) oh and we have a joint story combining the world of my other fic England's Private Moments and Lady Liberty. It's call Keep Calm and Carry and Nerf Gun. So give it a shot and I apologize for my pervy France though this one is rather tame.**

**Francis POV**

I was bored watching the amateurish power point as the meeting continued. At this rate, I was going to have wrinkles and be old before anything new was brought up. I was the leading field agent on this case and had been working it undercover for years. Some days I don't know what I'll do when it's all over; it's become so much of my life.

I rested my chin in my hand looking at the headlines from that fateful day everything went wrong. I had been assigned to the Supers division and, being the bright eyes wonderful fresh out of the academy boy I had been, was more than happy to get assigned to the unit working such interesting cases.

Vigilante justice, though often favored by the media, was wrong and could endanger innocents. The particular team I had been assigned to was focused on a new punk super that had emerged in England. The papers where calling him the Angel Britannia or Britannia Angel—they weren't in agreement with one another. We had a few grainy security camera pictures of him, nothing to go by, but he was on the shorter side, had giant wings and definitely male. His partner in this vigilante spree had been dubbed Davy Jones by the media but no one had ever gotten a clear image of that super yet.

I smiled to myself thinking back to those early years that had been so simple. I just needed to find a recluse with bird wings. How wrong I had been. He disappeared when he wasn't in costume; no one heard or seen anything.

Of course it was my brilliant hard work which got us our first glimpse of Davy Jones who had been horribly misnamed. How anyone missed those wonderfully large breasts was anyone's guess. The two made quite a pair—one in the uniform of a pirate ship's captain, the other in leather and punk gear. It became my passion to hunt them down. It was as The Plague started to become more ruthless that the others got tied in.

There were more than just the Britannia Angle and Davy Jones running around the UK. There was a fire starter up North with a nasty temper and rumors of others. The fire starter made an appearance at one of the first scenes I was almost in the cross fire of.

The Angel has a beautiful melodic voice and after some time I realized he had an almost siren like quality to him. Davy hadn't been present on this day and the Angel was wearing a beanie cap to hide his hair and what appeared to be a school uniform.

The Plague had him pinned to the ground. My team and the local police were going through the motions, waiting for permission to fire. Angel's frantic flailing was throwing off the sniper and thus we were not given permission to act. I was still in the mindset that the system was right. Now I know I would have taken a shot regardless of permission.

The Plague had griped one of Angel's wings and was pulling at the Angel who made such a frantic howling sound it still haunts my nightmares. Suddenly a car caught fire setting off a concussive wave that startled the plague. But not before I saw the Fire Starter from the North.

He also wore a hastily strewn on beanie his clothes a mess from what appeared to be running as he panted taking a fighting stance. His clothes gave nothing, not where he worked nor if he was a student like Angel had been identified as.

The Plague sneered at the Fire starter bending Angel's wing in an unnatural way. If the first howl was haunting I can't describe the scream Angel let out. There was a blur and another figure slammed into the Plague knocking him off of Angel and to the ground.

The new figure looked like Angel, could be mistaken for Angel, but for his daemon like bat wings. He hissed at the Plague standing over Angel, wings spread in demonic furry making himself look bigger and snake-like tail lashing behind him.

"You're outnumbered Plague, it would be best for you to retreat." A black haired teen stood behind where the Plague had landed, a Shepherd like staff in one hand and bow strung over his shoulder. His clothes made him look like a cross between a video game cleric and a Shepherd: white with an accent of green. His accent gave me the most though. It wasn't English.

"It's the Cleric of Ireland," the guy watching my back whispered in awe. "He has healing abilities; saved a little girls life after they were sure she'd drowned."

"Awww, can the wittle Angel not play with me anymore." The Plague had sneered . Angel had a voice to match his wings while the Plague sounded like nails on a chalk board. "So the whole fam-damn-ily is here." He looked around moving his back so he could see all the supers, maybe family, present. "That's good, that's very good. No one to stop my new shipment." He laughed in a way I had only seen in the American movies.

There was a sudden nod of the Fire Starters head and the Daemon and Cleric lunged at the Plague as the Fire Starter made a lunge for Angel. The plague was now backed against wall. Angel's head rested on the Fire Starter's shoulder as his brilliant white wings trailed the ground.

There was an explosion farther down the street and screams followed.

"Go," the cleric spoke to the daemon who took off to the sound. The Plague smirked. If the Cleric was a healer the Plague would kill him. I didn't realize I had taken a step out of cover until I shot at the Plague who had made to lunge at the Cleric.

All eyes turned to me for a single moment and my heart froze as I met hell in the Plague's eyes. Gun fire broke out and I'm not sure what happened after that.

I was in an alley next I knew. A warm yet cold body lying curled against my frame. A cold nose on my collar. My hand moved to touch the frame only to be stopped by feathers. My mind jolted as I looked down. Gray beanie covered head and dirty white wings. Angel was leaning against me.

"I don't know, but this is a fucking blood bath." A voice spoke up off to the side.

"We need to stop him, but there's too many police around. I don't want to hurt them. Your powers aren't accurate enough for here." Their voices were muffled and their words hard to understand.

"We could draw him away."

"Oh yes let's lead him on a merry chase through the city."

"It's all we can… he's awake."

"You are the most stupid person I have ever met." Green eyes that reminded me of rolling fields met mine in a glare.

"Wait! If he hangs onto the brat, we might have a chance. I can lead him away, you can get to the fallen and he's got a babysitter. Congratulations kid you've just been hired." The Fire Starter smiled at me. "Hang onto him and don't even think about removing his hat."

Despite their best efforts, several officers died that day and there were hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage. But while I held Angel's surprisingly fragile body in my arms I realized there was nothing we could do to stop villains like Plague. We needed heroes. I cradled Angel closer to my body sliding off my officer's coat and wrapping it around him as best I could; he was shivering.

"Special Agent Bonnefoy, what is your opinion on the matter of England?" A voice broke me out of my remembrance. This was going to be a long day.

**Please review…. ^-^…. Maybe… if you have the time….**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own hetalia. **

**Angus POV**

I lazily locked the door on my car as I made my way up the walk into Arthur's house. Francis had some stupid meeting in France and I was bored. Supposedly the idiot American was on some type of tour of Europe or some bull shite like that.

I unlocked the door letting it swing open with a push. After the American's arrival we had put door stoppers in all the rooms. That little piece of add on went a long way in protecting the walls from flying door knobs.

"Arthur? Lad, ya here?" I called out. There was the faintest sound. As I made my way further into the living room I called for my younger brother again.

"In my study." I heard now that I was closer. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to the designated room.

Light blinded me as I opened the cracked door to the room. Shelves of books lined the wall and over-sized desk in the corner. There was a window seat where the sunlight was beaming in. The light back lit my little brother's slight frame as he turned to look at me unseeing emerald eyes gleaming.

"I feel awful, Angus." He turned back to the sunlight. I moved slowly to him reaching out my hand and resting it on his shoulder with a firm grip.

"It'll be alright lad. We'll get through this." His shoulders shook slightly as he bobbed his head. "Does the American need to go?"

"No, he's fine. It's rather cute how protective of me he's become." He leaned into my hand letting his scrawny assed body rest against my broader frame.

"Hang in there lad. We'll get there, you'll see." I looked out the window as Arthur settled in to nap.

**Please review?... maybe if you feel up to it….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't own hetalia.**

**Francis POV**

I situated myself in the train seat making myself as comfortable as possible. The meeting today had me traveling down memory lane. My first real encounter with the Hero group had started something I hadn't even realized.

After the fight with Plague and my temporary abduction my superiors had been grilling me on anything they could possibly get out of me about the supers. I had temporarily stepped out of my office to talk with our group leader.

Coming back, I sighed moving to flip on the lights only to pause. My computer was on. There was the light bluish glow from it. It reflected beautifully off of a pair of white wings.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered."

"Can it, broga" an annoyed English voice responded. Hearing him speak was much different from his lovely singing voice.

"May I flip on the light or are you nocturnal?" I joked with him hoping to draw him into conversation.

"I'm not here for a chit chat brogan." There was the sound of sheet of paper being moved. "I want to know what the police know. The Plagues' going to try and strike again and he's pissed about us stopping his last shipment and, if you hadn't noticed, he has no problem killing anyone in his way."

"Oh I feel flattered you care so much for our safety, but we've been trained to…"

"I've been fighting the Plague for years now! He had me pinned!" Acid green eyes met mine. With those eyes it should be easy to find him. His hair was neon blue today arranged in a wonderfully messy way. I'd have to ask him what kind of gel he used to make it stay that way through a fight.

"Listen brogan," he began his gloved hands moving slowly as if he was going to explain something very complicated.

"Francis." He blinked at me. "My name is Francis, not brogan. What language is that anyway?"

"What part of I'm not here to make friends do you not understand? As much as I would love the police to stay completely out..." he took in a deep breath of air before letting it out. I watched the grace in which his wings moved with his body. "We need your help. There's three possible points we've narrowed down that the plague might hit. We need you, br… Francis to make sure they are at the point we believe to be least likely with the Plague."

"And the other two points?"

"We'll divide up like we did last time."

"You and the other supers? So what is there like a league of you and you go around answering to the pleas of the world?"

"Oh yes it's a rigorous application process. We call ourselves the Anarchists and we really only answer to the beck and call of the British Isles." The sarcasm was very strong with this one. "I think you need to stop watching American cartoons." He gave me a blank face and I noticed for the first time the slight amount of make up on his face. It was a touch here and a dab there, but enough and placed well enough to add attention to features that wouldn't normally be highlighted and lessen others. A very subtle way to hide certain aspects of his appearance.

I leaned over the computer to look at his eyes for any traces of contacts. "I have one other question, how was it you were chosen to come tell me this information?"

"Is that really relevant."

"Technically, mon ange, you are breaking and entering an internationally protected building too." I gave him a coy smirk and he gave me a worried smile showing pretty white teeth.

"The others figured you had seen me the most so why give you guys anymore information. Anyway, I've typed the information for where the police need to be into your computers. Bring the bomb team too. We're leaving the civilians up to you." He got up from my seat spreading those lovely wings slightly. He retracted them and began climbing though the window.

"Oh one other thing, who is the one of you with the daemon wings?"

"Daemon wings? Oh he won't like that." He chuckled to himself hands lightly hiding the sound. "He's a dragon not a daemon, and I don't know; surprise me. The media's made names for all of us regardless."

"Very well then, I'll do what I can. Angel," he turned back to me "Stay safe this time." I smiled letting my worry show through so he wouldn't think I was mocking him. He smiled back and gave me a nod.

"You too."


End file.
